Inspired by Music
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: 10 drabbles inspiradas em músicas e com vários shippers. :D entrem e vejam as regras de como escrevê-las! .::até drabble número sete por enquanto::.
1. Regras

**Regras:**

**1.** Escolha um personagem, casal ou fandom que quiser.

**2.** Ligue seu tocador de música e coloque no Aleatório.

**3.** Escreva uma drabble relacionada com a música que tocar. Você só tem o tempo que a música durar para terminar a drabble; comece quando a música começar e pare quando acabar. Não desrespeite isso!

**4.** Escreva dez drabbles e poste-as.

* * *

Achei essa brincadeira no fandom em inglês de Assassin's Creed (não lembro quem postou. D:) e achei bem legal, aí resolvi tentar. :D

enjoy! =*


	2. Drabble 1

**My World - Avril Lavigne (03:27)**

Não, ela não se deixaria seduzir por todo aquele charme de Ezio Auditore. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes! No mundo dela, era preciso muito mais do que isso para conquistá-la.

O que ele via nela, afinal? Rosa nem ao menos usava roupas de mulheres. Simplesmente não agüentava a futilidade entre as mulheres naquele tempo. Casar, obedecer o marido, ter filhos, cuidar dos filhos.

Não, essa não era vida para ela. Havia muito mais para ela naquele mundo.

* * *

haha, sempre achei que a Rosa e o Ezio SUPER combinavam, mas o meu OTP de Assassin's Creed ainda é Ezio/Cristina. *-*


	3. Drabble 2

**Yours To Hold - Skillet (03:42)**

Quando a viu pela primeira vez naquele navio foi quase como se, de repente, o sol iluminasse tudo. Ela era linda.

Ezio pertenceu a Sofia naquele momento.

Conheceu-a depois. Uma ajuda do destino, talvez. Uma coincidência que ela trabalhasse justamente aonde ele precisava ir.

Não era fácil, no entanto. Ele a amava, mas como dizer isso?

* * *

minúscula, eu sei. ç_ç


	4. Drabble 3

**Stir It Up - Bob Marley (05:33)**

Um Ezio de dezesseis anos pulava habilmente de prédio em prédio. Ansiava por Cristina.

Lembrava-se ainda de quando Frederico incentivou-o a falar com ela. Não tirava-a da cabeça desde aquele dia. Ela também, discretamente no entanto, o observava. Sim, gostava dele.

Depois de um tempo o gostar virou desejar. Ah, o amor juvenil! Fazia com que ambos fossem sedentos um pelo outro.

Naquela noite quando ele entrou por sua janela Cristina não pensou duas vezes ao se entregar à ele. O amava, no final das contas.

* * *

YES YES YES, amo eles! *-*


	5. Drabble 4

**It's Now Or Never - Elvis Presley (03:12)**

Ao que tudo indicava, o mundo acabaria no ano seguinte. É agora ou nunca, pensou Desmond enquanto depositava um beijo nos lábios de Lucy. Por um momento ela não correspondeu, estava muito espantada, mas acabou se entregando.

Ela queria fazer aquilo desde que o viu pela primeira vez em Abstergo. O sentimento cresceu a medida que passavam tempo juntos.

Na vida que levavam era melhor aproveitar o momento, ela se lembrou enquanto ele tirava-lhe as roupas.

* * *

outro casal que eu adoro. 3 trágico, mas eu adoro. UASHAUSH


	6. Drabble 5

**Halo - Beyoncé (04:21)**

Ele tentou. Realmente tentou. Altaïr tentou ao máximo se ater a sua missão. Era um Assassino, pelo amor de Deus! Mas aparentemente não era tão forte assim.

Os olhos azuis de Maria atravessavam-lhe a alma. Suas defesas caiam completamente. Altaïr resolveu então que era melhor parar de lutar. Entregou-se. Casou-se com ela. Percebeu que era a única mulher com quem se imaginava passando o resto da vida.

Ele estava apaixonado pela ex-Templária. E era ela quem conseguiria salvar o que ainda havia de humano dentro dele. E por isso ele seria eternamente grato.

* * *

outro OTP. *-* haha


	7. Drabble 6

**Still Loving You - Scorpions (06:23)**

Altaïr havia cometido o maior erro de sua vida. E doía em seu coração ver que Malik, a quem considerava um grande amigo, o olhava com tamanho ódio.

Quando o encontrou novamente em Jerusalém, já sem o braço, pensou em pedir perdão. Mas o Rafiq o tratava tão secamente e com tamanho descaso que o Assassino simplesmente não encontrava uma brecha para começar a falar. Isso destruiu toda sua motivação.

Entendeu que ele nunca o perdoaria pela morte do irmão. Altaïr entendia aquilo. Mas mesmo assim o fato de que nunca havia pedido perdão para ele o corroia. Jamais transparecia tais sentimentos, obviamente. O treinamento da Irmandade o proibia disso.

Apenas assentiu quando ele o dispensou do Bureau. Era melhor esquecer e se concentrar na missão. Malik jamais o perdoaria.

* * *

MUUUITOS FEELINGS COM ESSES DOIS. x_x


	8. Drabble 7

**Lábios Compartidos - Maná (04:39)**

Caterina Sforza fazia com que Ezio explodisse. Ela colocava-o a seus pés e ele faria tudo que ela quisesse se ela assim o pedisse.

Quando ela o tinha, ele era seu escravo. E nesses momentos ele a amava. Mas sabia, mesmo assim, que ela não era sua. Caterina não era de ninguém. Era dona de si mesma. Ezio podia ver a força emanando daquela mulher sempre que a via. E ele nunca resistia àquela força.

E, devido ao fato de que aqueles lábios não eram seus, ele nunca poderia tê-la de verdade e por inteiro.

* * *

adoro a Caterina e ela e o Ezio são bem... explosivos. KK não consigo achar outra palavra. :DD

ps: tem mais três drabbles pra eu fazer.. em breve. e.e


End file.
